Saying it Best
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Jack tired to say it with words and when that failed he went to the next best thing. After all, the best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach! slash


"Damn these are good," Bobby said as he took another bight of a dark brown brownie.

Evelyn shot her youngest son a smile the look at Bobby. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, ma. What'd you do so different. You're brownies are always good but these," Bobby took another small brick and shoved it in his mouth. "These are amazing."

Jack smiled as Evelyn handed him another dish to dry, "Well I'll try not to be offended as I didn't make them."

"These aren't store bought. I know that." Bobby muttered through a full mouth.

Jack looked sideways at Evelyn who gave an encouraging smile. Jack slide a plate onto the shelf then turned to his big brother. "I made them."

Bobby stopped, another brownie in hand. "What? You're kidding."

"Bobby-"

"God, if the cock sucking wasn't enough you've got to bake now too? Well good for you Fairy, you got a real talent here."

"Bobby!" Evelyn snapped as Jack carefully replaced the towel in his hand and left the room."

"Just kidding ma," Bobby laughed, rolling his eyes, "Don't take it so personally Jackie." He called out, turning in time to watch Jack thunder up the stairs.

When the sound of Jack's door slamming filled the house Bobby turned with a guilty sigh back to his mother.

"Now why did you have to go and say that? Why do you have to go out of your way to be nasty to him. That boy has done nothing but try and get you to like him." Evelyn snapped, placing both hands on her hips. "Those brownies took him three hours to make and four attempts to get it right."

"Ma,"

Evelyn gave a wiry sigh. "You know, with Jeremiah and Angel it took a hockey game to get you to accept them. Jackie's been here for three years and you still-"

"He's my brother," Bobby spat out fiercely, his eyes alight with fury. "He's my baby brother and I won't let anyone say anything different."

Evelyn blinked at the pure possessiveness she heard in his voice. It actually made her stop for a long moment. She always knew bobby loved his brothers, even Jackie, but with Jack everything was different. Bobby was different.

It took another moment before it clicked. It took everything Evelyn had not to let the smile bloom onto her lips.

"So what don't you give him a break and tell him thank you for the brownies he worked so hard for."

Bobby turned his back on his mother, took a few steps into the living room the paused and turned back. He went back to the table and snatched up a few more brownies, winked at her then followed Jack's path upstairs.

Jack heard his footsteps long before he heard the knock on his door. He didn't bother to tell Bobby to go away because the door was opening before he could even open his mouth.

Jack gripped his gaiter tighter as he sat on his bed. "Go 'way." he mumbled, his eyes down.

Bobby kicked the door shut and walked over to the bed. He flopped on the edge of it and scooted himself back until he was leaning against the wall, his eyes fixed on Jack.

"Want one?" he offered, extending a hand full of crumbling brownies.

Jack rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"You know I'm just playing with you right." Bobby mumbled. "Ma's seems to think I'm torturing you or something. Had to convince her it was just my right as the oldest, and your duty to endure as the youngest."

Jack drummed out a tune, "Whatever man."

"Jackie, come on stop being such a-" Bobby said, rolling his eyes.

"Such a what?" Jack snapped, "Such a fag?"

Bobby blinked.

"You just can't handle what I told you. I get that what I said.." Jack's tone softened as his throat shook, "I get that my feelings aren't returned but do you have to keep shoving it in my face?"

Bobby swallowed hard, remembering only days ago when Jack had admitted his feelings and he had all but ran away screaming.

"Listen, I didn't act right. I'll give you that, and I've been a dick, I'll give you that too. But right now….can we just eat these damn fine brownies you made?" Bobby said desperately, jerking his brownie filled hand toward Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes, sighed heavily then slowly reached out and took a bite.

"Thanks man," Bobby muttered after a moment, "These are really good."

"Added extra chocolate and milk how you like." Jack said softy, his eyes fixed on the brownies.

Bobby smirked. "Ma still refuses to make them like that. Neither Jeremiah or Angel like them like that so we never get them with extra chocolate."

Jack swallowed another mouth full while Bobby watched. He waited a moment then frowned. "How do you like them Jack? Extra or not?"

Jack looked up in surprise. "Um…well."

"Come on Jackie…it's not a pop quiz…do you like extra chocolate or not?" Bobby asked encouragingly.

"Not really, makes my stomach to full and queasy." Jack replied gently, lifting his only for briefly to look at his older bother.

Bobby blinked. "So why'd you make them like that if you don't-" he started then stopped mid sentence. "Oh!"

Jack beat red, he pushed his guitar off him and stood up. Bobby watched silently as Jack rushed out of the room. He grinned brightly, finished off the last brownie in his hand then licked away the crumbles.

Ok, now he believed that his little brother was really in love with him. Bobby slowly slid off the bed and started down stairs wondering how he could convience his mom to make a batch of normal brownies.

After all brownies spoke louder then any words ever could, and Bobby Mercer had a lot to say.


End file.
